


untitled

by czechmadegirl



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist!Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czechmadegirl/pseuds/czechmadegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah...“ John cleared his throat. "That would be nice, thank you.“ Sherlock smiled, turned around and ran up the stairs and to the door on the left. </p><p>John just stood there numbly.</p><p>It was the strangest thing that ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

That day it rained a lot.

John hurried down the street looking for a place to hide from the cold rain. He hated when a raindrop got behind the collar of his shirt. The street was empty and all the shops closed. John was annoyed by the fact that it was raining.  
Also because he didn’t take his umbrella with him and he felt really guilty because all this was just a process of procrastination. He remembered the sheet of paper and a pen waiting for him on his desk.  
He also remembered that the deadline for the essay is in less than a week.  
John frowned and lifted his head. He walked to a cafe, and then sighed. Under the Speedy’s Cafe sign was a tag that said CLOSED.  
John was about to continue walking, when he noticed that the next door was opened. He hesitated, and then a raindrop fell on his neck, so he quickly entered the house and slammed the door behind him.  
It was silent. All he could hear was the soft sound of the rain behind the door. He finally looked around.  
It was an old house with two floors and old faded wallpaper. John noticed some splashes on the wall.  
He froze, his eyes were glued to the red spots, and then he saw, that there were some stains on the floor as well.  
He couldn't help it but think about a very violent murder. He thought about how he couldn't find a place to hide from the rain and about the opened door, and then about some strange homeless guy that will probably find the body in a container or something. 

"Hey there stranger." John's heart stopped for a second. The low calm voice was coming from upstairs.  
He slowly turned his head in the direction of the person standing in the first floor, his face white and hands clenched firmly into fists. The light was dim so John couldn't really see the man's face. Not for long though.  
The person slowly came down the stairs. John took a tiny step back. He saw a tall skinny young man with dark curly hair gazing at him. The left corner of the stranger's mouth curled up a bit. He stopped on the first step and leaned back against the wall like he was waiting for John to say something.

"I erm…" was all John could say before he got interrupted by the husky voice.

"The rain was kind of unexpected, wasn't it?" John just nodded. Then the young man continued.

"But the weather forecast is not a very reliable source I assume…" John noticed that the man was holding a utility knife. His eyes then shifted from the stained wall to the blade and then at the stains on the floor. 

"Oh…" Said the stranger when he realized why is John looking so sheepishly, and he smiled awkwardly. "..It’s just paint...“ He said with an amused voice. John looked at him questioningly waiting for an explanation. 

"I went out to paint but the rain came so suddenly, so I hurried back inside with my hands full of the equipment I was glad, I managed to open the front door and then I dropped the red paint. I thought I'd clean it later, but I forgot about it and started working on something else…" He said as he waved with the knife. John just stared at him.

"So uh… thank you for closing the door for me, I guess...“  
They both stared at each other in silence and then they both started laughing. John laughed mostly because he felt stupid for his overthinking, but also because he felt relieved. So he took a few steps towards the stranger.  
"John Watson" He said offering the man a handshake.  
The pale dark haired gentleman stared at him for a few seconds and then shook John's hand and introduced himself: "Sherlock Holmes" He smiled.  
"Erm.. Nice to meet you and, sorry for um... Entering the house just like that." Sherlock just waved it away. They stood there for a moment.  
John scratched the back of his head then he took a breath to say something but Sherlock spoke first. "Would you like a cup of tea? It looks like the rain won't stop in less than half an hour anyway." John nodded.  
"Yeah...“ John cleared his throat. "That would be nice, thank you.“ Sherlock smiled, turned around and ran up the stairs and to the door on the left. 

John just stood there numbly.

It was the strangest thing that ever happened to him.


End file.
